Discusión:Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U
Enlaces Aquí está en español: http://blogocio.net/rumor-super-smash-bros-memories-para-nintendo-3ds-no-56086/ Y aquí la fuente original: http://www.zeldainformer.com/news/comments/rumor-next-smash-to-be-a-retro-throwback Saludos ;) Gtasp (discusión) 13:35 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Hmm, estan simplemente bien raros. Lo añadire en otra pagina que estoy desarrollando. GunBlazer (discusión) 14:53 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Ya salió el primer Trailer OFICIAL:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvudMu-5kIU y tambien actualizaron el sitio:http://www.smashbros.com Perdon se me olvido poner mi firmaIverv09 (Muro) 19:24 11 jun 2013 (UTC)Iverv09 :Sí, ya sabemos, pero estamos tratando de verificar si salen más datos para cuando finalice el E3 hoy, mientras, estamos creando y actualizando otros nuevos datos como los personajes y los artworks de los veteranos ya anunciados. Pero muchas gracias por informar. Saludos --Wesley777i 19:29 11 jun 2013 (UTC) Escenario Si dice que en los escenarios de Smash Bros for Wii U estan basados en consolas de sobremesa ¿que pinta Super Mario 3D Land ahí? Ahora que me fijo, tienes razón. No va allí, y ahora que veo claramente, ni siquera es de SM3D. GunBlazer (Muro) 13:45 3 jul 2013 (UTC) División Tengo que decir que creo que es necesario separar este artículo en dos: Super Smash Bros. 3DS y Super Smash Bros. Wii U. ¿Por qué? Aun cuando se supone que las dos versiones tendrán el mismo catálogo de personajes, empiezan a ser notables algunas diferencias entre los juegos, como las apariencias de cada personaje o la ausencia/presciencia de algún escenario en alguna versión. Propongo que los artículos sean divididos en dos y se les trate como artículos totalmente diferentes; lo pongo a votación con el sistema de las plantillas. Solo pongo mi voto para evitar mal entendidos. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Fenix']][[Muro:Fenix14-15|'14']]'-'[[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'15']] :¿Por qué no mejor, Fenix, hacemos ambos artículos dejando este también? Me explico, crear dichos artículos donde se detallen las características individuales de cada uno, mientras que este artículo hable de manera general (no necesariamente detallada) de ambos juegos. Después de todo, independientemente de si se crean o no dichos artículos, me parece mejor que este se quede. --Wesley777i 15:31 19 jul 2013 (UTC) :Es demasiado pronto para separar el artículo en dos. Aún sabemos poco de los juegos. Si llegásemos a saber más de los juegos, podríamos discutirlo más a fondo.--Seba 20 90 (Muro) 00:41 20 jul 2013 (UTC) Charizard como veterano Hola, gusto en saludarles. Creo sinceramente que Charizard, aunque era jugable, no era un personaje seleccionable como tal. El personaje era "Entrenador Pokémon". El cambio entre una criatura y otra limitaba la gama de ataques, mientras que ahora gozará de plena autonomía para ampliar sus movimientos y movimientos especiales. Creo que lo correcto sería colocarlo como personaje nuevo y hacer un comentario (referencia) a que se podía jugar con él, pero no como personaje seleccionable. Escribo este comentario pues no soy un editor habitual y prefiero que la decisión final la tomen quienes colaboran habitualmente en el wiki. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 06:16 15 may 2014 (UTC) Charizard realmente si es seleccionable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Si uno selecciona a Charizard empieza con este e, incluso, el anunciador nombrará a Charizard en vez de al Entrenador Pokémon. Ronsepard 13:14 15 may 2014 (UTC) Y aparte en la pagina official de Super Smash Bros. aparece como veterano y en las noticias aparece "Un personaje veterano Charizard se ha confirmado para la siguiente entrega de Super Smash Bros.. Pato Man.ls5 (Muro) 14:04 20 ago 2014 (UTC)Pato Man Contribuir al tema Hola yo pienso que los escenarios tendrian que tener su imagen mostrando como es y su diseño. Y si hay mas de una imagen pongan la que revela mas informacion. Gracias! Pato Man.ls5 (Muro) 21:21 19 ago 2014 (UTC)Rey de los patos Hola deberían modificar en el texto el articulo masculino al hablar de las plataformas o de las consolas Wii U y Nintendo 3DS ya que esto es una wiki y debería ser lo mas formal posible. La sintaxis correcta es "La consola Wii U" o "La consola Nintendo 3DS" ya que al abreviarlo se queda el articulo sin modificar y el sustantivo, "La Wii U" o "La Nintendo 3DS", este es un tema que la gente no tiene muy claro, pero la forma correcta es esta ya que se consideran consolas y es femenino, con esto no quiero faltar el respeto a nadie y cada uno es libre de hablar como quiera, solo lo digo para ser lo mas correcto posible. Una persona que solo intenta mejorar lo que puede 22:25 20 ago 2014 (UTC) colocar los nuevos personajes ya se sabe que los personajes infiltrados eran reales y oficiales ¿no? entonces porque no se pueden colocar en la tabla de los personajes nuevos de la pagina, alguien me puede decir porfavor Oshagepi (Muro) 00:30 16 sep 2014 (UTC) Protección de la página Con el 100% de contenido confirmado y el 99% ya disponible creo que ya no se producirán más ediciones como las que dieron motivo a realizar dicho bloqueo. Propongo liberar de nuevo la página. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090312200513/finalfantasy/images/9/9e/PlayerIcon279.png Only the Void itself could surpass me. Timeman http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090207204338/finalfantasy/images/f/ff/PlayerIcon152.png 16:35 7 mar 2015 (UTC) Información previa ¿Qué hacemos con esa sección? Es decir, está contando cosas que eran relevantes antes de que saliera el juego como declaraciones, confirmaciones, comentarios y eso, pero ahora, como que todo eso está de más. Me sabía mal borrarlo todo de un golpe, por eso pensaba en decir, ¿Qué estructura le damos a esa parte del artículo? --MaЯcәlø / マルセロ 20:13 20 jul 2016 (UTC) :Por un lado, pienso que sería mejor darle el formato que tienen los otros juegos de la saga; por el otro, creo que ningún juego de Smash había causado la expectación que éste causó. Pero me inclino más hacia lo de darle el formato de los otros juegos. -- 20:59 20 jul 2016 (UTC) ::En lo que a mi respecta, se puede quedar como una sección en la parte más baja de un artículo, a lo Wikipedia con la sección de "desarrollo". GunBlazer (Muro) 16:02 21 jul 2016 (UTC) ::Lo que GunBlazer propone no se me había ocurrido y no lo veo nada mal. Esperaré un tiempo a ver qué dicen los demás. MaЯcәlø / マルセロ 17:29 21 jul 2016 (UTC) Retoques He quitado la plantilla en obras y la de incompleto. No obstante, creo que una persona que sí tiene el juego podría agregar más cosas o darle una pulida extra. Además, ¿lo de rumores lo dejamos ahí o qué hacemos con eso? --Ma?c?l? / ???? 17:23 28 ago 2016 (UTC) Super Smash Bros. Deluxe ¿A quién le gustaría ver un port de éste Smash Bros. en Nintendo Switch? Yo, al menos, si. Como la Switch acaba de recibir ports de Wii U como Zelda: Breath of The Wild o Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, he pensado que estaría bien un Smash en ésta consola que hace ya una semana y un día que acaba de ser lanzada. De hecho, el nombre de éste port lo he pensado. Ésto es lo que me gustaría ver: -Compatibilidad con mandos de GameCube en el modo TV. -Smash para 8 en el modo portátil. -Smash para dos jugadores en el modo tabletop. -Nuevos personajes y otros de anteriores entregas, como Snake, Sora de Kingdom Hearts, Ice Climbers... -Los escenarios de 3DS y algunos nuevos( que no se me olviden los de Wii U, claro). -Nueva música para el menú y escenarios pasados. -Compatibilidad con el GamePad de la Wii U para hacer escenarios. -Cómo no, no me olvidaré de compatibilidad con mandos como la 3DS, el Wiimote, el reciente mando de NES Mini...En resumen, todos los compatibles con la Wii U. -Un logo morado, ya que un logo rojo como es el de la Switch no pegaría con éste juego. -Los DLC que vimos en el de 3DS y Wii U, venidos de serie, como con Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Bueno,¿os gustan éstas ideas? 92.58.154.197 17:43 11 mar 2017 (UTC)Pablo